The Real Reason
by Pokeshipper-Reborn
Summary: For Pokeshipping Day. Before the Sinnoh League, Ash and Misty have a brief conversation over the video phone. Also includes some Ikarishipping.


**A/N: If I did a oneshot for Ikari Day, of course I'm going to for Pokeshipping Day! This one is a bit longer and less rushed, though. It takes place after the incident of Deja Vu (my Ikarishipping oneshot), so some of it won't make sense if you haven't read that. So go read it. I'll wait.**

…

**No more waiting. Start the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, alright? I'm garbage, I should die...**

* * *

"… and then Dawn grabbed my bag – literally grabbed it off my shoulder, she nearly knocked Pikachu off – and threw it right at Paul!" Ash burst into laughter as he pictured the scene again.

"What? Are you serious?" Misty began laughing right along with him. "Oh, I wish I could've seen it, instead of being stuck back here with the gym and these sorry excuses for sisters. Paul sounds like a massive jerk!"

The two fought hard to suppress their laughter. After a moment, the conversation lulled back into comfortable silence. Ash was the first to break it.

"Yeah, Paul can be pretty harsh, but I don't think he's really a bad guy. I forgot to tell you last time I called, but before I got my eighth badge, Team Rocket attacked us – well, I guess that's not really news. But this time they nearly got us! They caught us, the Trainers, first, so we couldn't call any other Pokemon. But Monferno was already out, and it had gotten hit with a Hydro Pump, so it was in Blaze... well, the point is, what was left of Team Rocket's robot would have fallen on all of us, but Paul called out his Electrivire and protected us. He can't be all bad."

Over the video screen, Misty didn't seem impressed. "So he did one halfway decent thing in his life, big deal. He still sounds like a jerk." Ash chuckled at that.

"Yeah, maybe, but I think Dawn's got a soft spot for him. He's unconscious over in the infirmary right now, and she totally refuses to get up from beside his bed, even to get dinner. And after she threw the bag, Brock said -" He stopped mid-sentence as he fully recalled what Brock had said.

_"It's like deja vu. Lover's quarrels all over again... except you and Misty were never this bad."_

Misty stared at him expectantly. "Ash? What did Brock say?"

"Uh... uh..." He hastily fumbled for a lie, "Brock said that... Paul would feel that in the morning! Ha ha... ha..." He trailed off as Misty's gaze turned suspicious.

"Funny, that doesn't seem to have anything to do with Dawn liking Paul... and are you blushing?"

Time for a change of subject, Ash decided. "So... I'm totally going to cream Paul in the Sinnoh League! He doesn't stand a chance!"

The look on Misty's face told him that Misty wasn't going to let the topic go, but for the moment she followed along. "You sure? He may be a jerk, but I've watched a couple of his battles against other Gym Leaders. He's really strong. You might have your work cut out for you."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. We've all trained really hard for the League! We're gonna go all the way!" He tried to sound more confident than he felt.

She let out a small, wonderful giggle. "If you say so. What about after the League, though? Win or lose, what'll you do afterward?"

Ash's cocky exterior fell, replaced by one more pensive, if such a word could ever be applied to him. "Well... I dunno. There are still other regions to go to and other Leagues to beat, and I heard that there was a double battle Colosseum circuit in Orre, even if there's no official League."

"Well, that sounds fine, but..." Misty's voice softened. "What about right after? Are you going to come back to Kanto for a little while? I – your mom misses you."

A heavy sigh from Ash. "Maybe. I haven't really thought about anything after the Sinnoh League yet. Why, do you want me back so badly?" She visibly stiffened.

"No! I was just thinking that it had probably been far too long since you'd been hit with a mallet. I doubt there's anyone providing that particular service out in Sinnoh, after all."

"Yowch. And this is supposed to make me want to come back?" The pair glared at each other for a long moment, before they burst out once more in friendly laughter.

"Good luck, Ash. You know I'll be cheering you on all the way, right?" Even through the video screen, the reddening of her cheeks was obvious.

"Of course I do. That's the real reason I can't lose."

* * *

**A/N: That was refreshing to write. Now then, you know the drill: Read and Review!**


End file.
